


Unknown.

by rutra



Series: The sun that doesn't shine [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Child Loss, Family Loss, Gen, Memory Loss, Mountains, Suffering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutra/pseuds/rutra
Summary: •THE WORK IS WRITTEN IN RUSSIAN. USE A TRANSLATOR TO READ THIS••He couldn't save them.
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave (Transformers), Megatron & Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: The sun that doesn't shine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096841
Kudos: 4





	Unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> •I love suffering.  
> •You'd be interested in reading the story in the universe TP.WFC.S? (Transformers. War for Cybertron: Siege) (I don't know the correct contraction, I'm sorry.)  
> •Я люблю страдания.  
> •Вы были бы заинтересованы в чтении истории во Вселенной TP. Wfc. S? (Трансформеры. Война за Cybertron: Осада) (Я не знаю, правильное сокращение, мне очень жаль.)

Один раз Саундвейв покидает свой пост ночью.

Это происходит _каждый_ год, в один и тот же день, в одно и тоже время, до минут. 

Тёмный мех выпускает Лазербик со своих шасси и они оба бесшумно покидают мостик, также тихо улетая с _Немезиды_. Они улетают. Куда и зачем-никто из солдат не знает, да и суваться в личные дела связиста они никак не планируют.

После того как Саундвейв покидает корабль, его место занимает Шоквейв или Мегатрон, чтобы рабочие центра связи не чувствовали себя более свободными. Только Мегатрон знает, куда улетает тёмный мех, и только он чувствует вину за то что Саундвейв покидает корабль.

Ровно 4 миллиона лет назад, пять творений Саундвейва были уничтожены на глазах у их носителя и тысяч рабочих десептиконов. К большому сожалению Мегатрона, он _слишком_ чётко помнил этот день. Будто это случилось не 4 миллиона лет назад, а только вчера.

Мегатрон помнит как его армия была захвачена, помнит как Саундвейв вместо полной боевой готовности состыковался со своими детьми, и оборонительную позицию. Именно тогда великий гладиатор понял что им стоит начать заниматься. Их превысили в количестве. Резкий щелчок, и вот уже в толпу десептиконов понеслись первые выстрелы, раздались _крики_. Рубиновая оптика Саундвейва расширилась, когда он в немом страхе уставился на то как какому-то крылатым попали прямиком под крыло, оставитья корчиться на земле. Мегатрон сдавленно зарычал, когда он услышал как кто-то закричал не от боли, а от страха, а потом он услышал и чьё-то имя.

Агрессоры приказали успокоиться, угрожая тем, что вырежут не пару искр, а их _всех_. Рык гладиатора стал громче. Кто-то из силовиков порылся в толпу, потому что Мегатрон успел только услышать щелчок стазис-наручников, и вот одного из вернейших солдат уводят. Холодный металл вскоре коснулся и самого гладиатора, и его повели следом.

Их практически донесли до жалкой пародии на площадь, на которой виднелись сухие пятна энергии даже из далека. Да что там говорить, возвышение было покрыто _толстым слоем энергона_. Мегатрона практически швырнули на землю, в то время как Саундвейва заставили встать на колени. Один из сопровождающих быстро выпалил:

- _Отстыковывай_. - даже без объяснений было понятно, что он хочет, чтобы пять ... Кассет? ... Стояли перед ним на земле.

Саундвейв только нахмурился, и максимально с непонимающим выражением лица вызывает:

-О чём Вы, офицер? - он ухмыльнулся, - я не понимаю о чём Вы.

После, как Мегатрон успел только дёрнуться вперёд, как огромное лезвие рассекло воздух, со свистом царапая бледное лицо Саундвейва. Он согнулся пополам, громко шипя, издавая из частично неисправного вокалайзера нервирующую статистику.

-Я о твоих _дронах_ , шлак, - выплюнул офицер. Пострадавший резко поднял голову, капая энергоном на холодную землю, его рубиновая оптика злобно прищурилась.

-У меня нет _дронов_. - шипит со статистикой наперебой.

Плечи Мегатрона гордо поднимаются за устроенное шоу, до того момента, когда его связиста валят на землю, плотно прижимая к холодной поверхности.

\- **Отстыковывайся** . - звучит приказ. Саундвейв ничего не предпринимает и офицер кивает своим напарникам. Двое свободных наклоняются к приземлённому связисту, и вот уже когти одного из них тянуться к его обшивке.

-Ты не посмеешь, - шипит Саундвейв, когда когти офицера вцепились в кусок брони. Тёмный мех чувствует как его искра болезненно вспыхнула, а потом он и получает по личному каналу сообщение от Рамбла:

_:: Босс !! ::_

Мегатрон видит как Саунд утыкается лицом в землю и побеждёнвей произносит:

\--Рамбл, Френзи, Реведж, Баззо, Рэтбэт: _Выбрасывание_.

Гладиатор испуганно наблюдает за тем, как шесть дронов отскакивают от носителя. 

-Где ещё один? -приказным тоном говорит офицер. Творения испуганно переглядываются. 

-Она была сильно повреждена, - внезапно подаёт голос Мегатрон, за что получает по шлему. 

- **Отстыковывай**. - рычит уже теряющий терпение офицер. Саундвейв испуганно на него смотрит, но потом переводит взгляд на собственные творения, которые активно качают головами, -живо!

-Офицер! - Мегатрон дёрнулся, услышав как какой-то чёрно-рыжий мех подбежал к противнику, и хлопнул тёмной рукой, - я лично ранил его дрона. Для такой маленькой машинки эта рана была _смертельной_ , оставь его!

Мегатрон прищурил красную оптику, в то время как рубиновая оптика Саундвейва благодарно блеснула. Офицер кивает, и сбрасывает руку чёрно-рыжего меха.

Резкий страх пронзил Саундвейва и Мегатрона, когда один из офицеров выстрелил в Рэтбэта, который испуганно пытался прижаться к носителю. Резкий крик близкий к плачу пронзил аудиосенсоры гладиатора, и он с испугом понял, что этот звук исходит от Саундвейва и его творений.

-Остановитесь !! - закричал Мегатрон. Следующий выстрел пришёлся прямиком по Баззо, и Реведж улёгся на пол, издавая отчетливый скулёж.

\--Прекратите это! - половина крика Саундвейва превратилась в чистую статистику, когда неисправный вокалайзер превысил лимит громкости, - что вам сделали _дети_ , во имя Праймуса ?!

Следующий выстрел пришёлся по Реведжу, и казалось из самой искры вырвался душераздирающий крик. Мегатрон отметил что по лицевым пластинам Саундвейва потёк омыватель. Он даже не понимал почему мех плачет-из-за боли, горя, бессилия? Ещё двое офицеров нацелились на близнецов, которые испуганно прижались к носителю, утыкаясь тому в шею.

\- _Мы ... мы будем в порядке, Босс!_ \- воскликнул тихо Рамбл, испуганно цепляясь за тёмную обшивку. 

\- _Одержите победу в этой войне_. - Френзи схватил за руку брата, прежде чем два выстрела снесли шлемы братьям, а вместо крика, из Саундвейва вырвались волны статистики и рыдания.

Чёрно-рыжий мех испуганно смотрел на несколько остывших творений и их носителя, скорчившегося на земле и испускающего волны статистики. Он дёрнул крыльями, когда голос офицера раздался в воздухе, что-то вновь приказав. Отряд взмыл в воздух, оставив странного тёмного меха настороже. Мегатрон пораженно смотрел на нескольких мёртвых детей. Праймус, это были просто _дети_. Самые обычные _дети_. Гладиатор подошёл ближе к тёмному Саундвейву и уселся на колени рядом с ним. Сейчас связист был _сломан_. Это больше не был храбрый воин, который сражается за свою семью. Сейчас Саундвейв был сломанный воином, который _потерял_ свою семью. И Мегатрону было больно это видеть.

Но _Лазербик всё ещё жива,_ она медленно восстанавливается, а Мегатрон вновь добавил ещё одну цель из-за которой он _должен_ выйграть эту войну. 


End file.
